


Perception

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Things are not what they seem, sort of a reverse!verse situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come in the night, the stories all say.  No one is safe.  Not the young ones or the old ones, or even the ones who try to stay hidden.  They look like everyone else.  You can never know who they are until it is too late.  From the beginning, we are taught to beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

 

 

_They come in the night, the stories all say.  No one is safe.  Not the young ones or the old ones, or even the ones who try to stay hidden.  They look like everyone else.  You can never know who they are until it is too late.  From the beginning, we are taught to beware._

_They are merciless.  Their hearts are cold; filled with malice and sharp efficiency.  When their hearts burn hot, it is with the fires of revenge and bloodlust._

_The old ones, they tell us: Do not trust. Nothing good can come of that._

_For as long as we have existed, so have they.  The legends tell it so.  They have been stalking us in the shadows forever.  We are forced to run and hide, but we are never safe.  Not really._

_They only see what they want to see; they see what’s on the outside, and don’t bother to look deeper.  Having a good heart will not save you.  Being fast and strong and smart might not even save you.  The stories teach us the lore.  Names, scribed down over generations.  The new ones, they make us shudder.  The earth isn’t the same anymore.  We cannot go outside.  We cannot show our faces.  We must hide.  Or we will die._

_We are taught to memorize the names, and the appearances of them all.  When we gather in the safe places, we tell tales of their ghastly faces.  We rejoice at narrow escapes.  And we mourn those that we have lost._

_We learn their names, and how to identify them.  We learn how to protect ourselves from them, and how to fight if we have to.  Their names, they run in a chant through my mind.  They live in the beating of my pulse; they have done so ever since my mother scooped me up, set me on my feet, and with her last breaths, told me to “run.”_

_Winchester, Harvelle, Singer._

_Hunters._

_Monsters._

**Author's Note:**

> For a while I've been toying with the idea of writing an au from the monsters' perspective. This was the result. I like to think they keep their own lore as well. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
